stephaniebrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Athena
http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//b/be/AthenaII_02.jpg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//8/83/Athena.jpg By chance, Celia Kazantkakis was able to strike at Bruce Wayne and his alter ego Batman at the same time. After a business scandal, Wayne stepped down as CEO of Wayne Enterprises and had Kazantkakis, who was a family friend of his mother's, appointed the new CEO. Unknown to Wayne, Kazantkakis is the leader of the criminal organization known as the Network and planned to use this opportunity to loot the company. At the same time, she was plotting revenge against the Rossetti mafia family for the death of her former lover Lorenzo Rossetti by recruiting their son to pretend to be a hero vigilante known as the Tracker, so that he could strike at the Rossettis. To perpetuate the illusion that Tracker was a hero, he mocked a battle with the Network agent know as the Suicide King, who was pretending to work for the Rossettis. When Batman intervenes, Tracker accidentally falls to his death. Blaming Batman for the death of her son, Kazantkakis plots to destroy his relationship with the other heroes of Gotham using the guise of Athena She goes through Batman's various allies, and deduces that Spoiler is the most inexperienced. She sends her man Freeway to intercept Spoiler. Freeway tells a skeptical Stephanie that his client wants her services, and gives her his card. Stephanie decides to take Athena up on her offer, and an actor hired by Athena poses as the woman in need, who tells her that the Ruvaclava mob killed her friend, their accountant is about to leave the country, and that she needs his testimony to dismantle the organization. Steph is skeptical, but sympathetic. Stephanie finds the man on a boat and easily overpowers him. But the man has hired a female bodyguard. Stephanie rips the woman's blonde wig off, revealing her to have short black hair, which Steph recognizes, and the bodyguard throws Stephanie overboard. Stephanie is not deterred however, and finds the man getting a key to his safe deposit box at the airport. She entangles the bodyguard's ankles with a rope and announces she's figured out the bodyguard is Catwoman, Selena Kyle, in disguise. An old lady bystander pulls a machine gun out, an assassin sent by the mob for the accountant. Spoiler quickly dispatches her but the accountant picks up the gun, ranting about women "always walking all over me with their high heels!" Only to be beaned in the back of the head by Catwoman, who quips, "I think you have some issues with women, Louis." Selena tells a bemused Steph she's free to take credit and arrest the criminals, but Selena is taking the key to the man's bank accounts. The actor hired by Athena congratulates our heroine and offers her some money. Stephanie refuses, saying, "That's not why I do this." But the woman firmly insists, saying Spoiler can use it to continue her crimefighting. Athena, watching on video, reflects on how furious Spoiler would be if she knew she was helping a criminal by taking out the competition.